geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Wave
Sonic Wave = Sonic Wave is an extremely hard and extra long demon by Cyclic and verified by Sunix. Its difficulty is relevant to Bloodbath. Being 2 minutes long, it is about 8 seconds longer than Bloodbath. The original level has since been removed. Sonic Wave is considered to be the hardest possible level in Geometry Dash ever created. It's much harder than Bloodbath, Athanatos and Sakupen Hell due to its extremely tight spaces, crucial timings and clumsy passages. Currently, there are four players close for beating this level: Acharne got to 75%, Aurorus got 91%, Riot 96% and Mefewe 98%. On November 25, 2016, Sunix became the first to beat Sonic Wave legitimately on stream with roughly 35k attempts, and published it, where it gained a demon rating. The level is currently #2 on the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list, knocking Athanatos off the spot, but got knocked off #1 by Artificial Ascent. Aurorus attempted to expose Sunix for autoclicking, he failed however and after 3 days of constant abuse from the community announced he was dropping the subject due to very limited and unreliable evidence. Gameplay The level starts with a very difficult cube with moderate tricks and crucial timing. After the cube, it comes to a very difficult ship, with fast speed, tight spaces and gravity portals everywhere. After the ship, the player will transform into a very difficult ball with extremely hard tricks, which leads to a tricky, mini ball part, and a dual, triple speed ball (in Windy Landscape style) part which last for a short amount of time. After the ball, the player will transform into a nearly impossible (still possible) wave. It features many gravity and size changes, extremely tight spaces and fake line trolling. At the middle of the wave, it becomes even harder with two long series of spiles to avoid in antigravity and several fake line trolling everywhere. Also, this part of the wave needs extremely crucial timing. If the player manages to pass the wave, the player will transform into a buggy, but far easier cube where the player will need to spam in a gradually gaining speed. After the wave, however, the player will transform into an even harder wave than before, with even more tighter spaces and sawblades everywhere, along with fake line trolling. After the wave, the player will transform into a memory and timing-based, difficult cube section with different passages and invisible blocks. If the player manages to find the right way, he or she will transform into a very difficult wave again. As the ending approaches, Cyclic's username poses a vigorous threat if the player does not carefully manipulate the wave to straightness. Trivia **The level was initially rated and featured, but was unfeatured a minute later. *After a while, seemingly due to hacking accusation, Cyclic replaced Sonic Wave with an old level of his, supposedly a Back On Track remake. When he quit the game, the level was removed altogether. *The original level was light blue and featured a UFO and ship part. Cyclic cut multiple copies to show the level. *Cyclic uploaded a video of him completing 28%-100% using a start position in the latest version. *This level has ½ space gaps in the wave (not ½ space between spikes) *Riot, the verifier of Bloodbath, is currently doing Sonic Wave. ** He says that it's harder than Bloodbath. ** Riot has completed 28-100% on his version of Sonic Wave Infinity, decorated by Viprin. ** Mefewe has completed 28-100% on Sonic Wave and has a high score of 98%. He also has his own version of Sonic Wave, which was decorated by FunnyGame and Serponge. *Cyclic hacked to verify the original Sonic Wave and speedhacked the second version, but he has beaten the 28-100% wave part legimatly once. * Riot is the closest active player to beating Sonic Wave, crashing at 96%. * A Sonic Wave remake called Moonlight is currently being created. ** Another Sonic Wave-inspired level called Pink Donut is being made, which is said to be rivaling Moonlight. Records Videos Crashes *Mefewe crashed at 98%. **His 98% fail is considered to be the "biggest fail" ever in the game. *Riot crashed at 96%. *Aurous crashed at 91%. |-|Sonic Wave Infinity = Sonic Wave Infinity is a buffed and extended version of Sonic Wave which is designed by Viprin and was currently trying to be verified by Riot. Overview Sonic Wave Infinity was a remake of Sonic Wave by Riot. The level was redesigned by Viprin with a much more 2.0 like decorations and was slightly darker than the original remake. Gameplay Sonic Wave Infinity has simply the same gameplay as the original version of the 2nd update for Sonic Wave, however there are certain parts in the part that are buffed and redesigned. Viprin probably took inspiration from The Hell Zone. The level features glow stars in the background and brick-like decorations. Gears were changed to shadow saws. The words "LET'S GO" was replaced with the 2.0 text, while the player can see a somehow, figure that resembles a demon before the wave mode. The third cube mode features a moving background, shooting stars, and a much darker designs. The level, however, is extended. Instead of the usual "GG" obstacle, it is replaced with a cluster of sawblades. An asymetrical dual wave comes next, which then continues with a standard wave part. A ball part is briefly present later on, before returning to a slow, but tight wave part. After this, the player will be brought back to the cube, similar to the start. The level end with a large text - "SWI" along with Riot, Viprin, Cyclic, Auro, and Wabbit's name popping up at the end. Walkthrough Crashes/Fails *Riot crashed at 96%. Trivia *Riot wants Mefewe's version (Sonic Wave Rebirth) rated instead of his (Sonic Wave Infinity). *This level is similar to The Hell Zone because of the figure at the start of the Wave and the shooting stars at the second Cube. * Aurorus and Wabbit had extended the level upon Riot's request. It features about 20 seconds of extra gameplay. |-|Sonic Wave Rebirth = A remake of Sonic Wave decorated by Serponge and Funnygame, and to be verified by Mefewe. Overview This is another 2.0 remake of the original Sonic Wave Update, it is remade by Serponge, Funnygame, and Mefewe. It gives a much more vibe and feeling of a Sonic Boom, because of some decorations, and how bright it is compare to the 3 levels. Gameplay Like Sonic Wave Infinity, it is simply the original Sonic Wave Update, only with more 2.0 decorations, and slight changes. For example, All the wave parts are different than most 'Nine Circles' Style Levels. The Level Name ("Sonic Wave") and the creators are shown before the first mini ship part starts. The Ending is slightly extended, and the ending text displays "Mefewe" instead of Cyclic. Walkthrough Trivia *Mefewe was considered well-known due to his 98% crash on this remake. *This has 3 names given before making it unnamed. First was "Whole", Second was "Alter", last was "Rebirth". |-|Auditory Breaker = This level is a remake of Sonic Wave that Surv will verify. It will be decorated by Manix648, LazerBlitz, and others. It is the most visible remake, taking Auditory Breaker out of the Nine Circles Levels genre. Manix648 has stated he is decorating the first 49%, and LaserBlitz is decorating the final drop to the end. Walkthrough Trivia * Surv formerly was the one supposed to verify this level. However, he quit and stated that he would not beat any extreme demons once he'd return. WIP |-|Sonic Wave Deluxe = Sonic Wave Deluxe is a Sonic Wave remake by ToshDeluxe and Rustam. It remains unrated for now although it has been a while since it was uploaded. Gameplay The gameplay matches the original Sonic Wave but is slightly buffed, while a few parts have been buffed. It also has a red design as opposed to the usual blue. Even despite the buffs, many players consider it an easier remake than the original Sonic Wave due to the amount of nerfs put into the game. Fails ToshDeluxe crashed at 91% and 94%. Records ToshDeluxe 100% Trivia *Sonic Wave Deluxe is the first ever legit Sonic Wave remake besides joke ones or the "Sh*tty Levels" remakes. *Sonic Wave Deluxe is currently rated normal due to bots and hackers. Walkthrough Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels Category:Extra Long Levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Downgraded demons Category:Extreme Demons Category:Hacked Levels Category:Hard circles Category:2015 levels Category:Upgraded levels Category:Deleted levels